


Loving You is a Losing Game

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE ARASAKA TOWER SUICIDE RUN ENDING-------------V was laying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. He was hooked up to multiple beeping machines that monitored his vitals. Kerry tentatively walked towards the bed, feeling fear ball up tight in his chest."Oh, V…" he gently placed his hand over V's, careful to not touch the IV that was pierced into the back of his hand and taped securely in place. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on…"-------------Title from "Arcade" by Duncan Lawrence, purely because I believe it fits Kerry/V and I had it playing a lot while I wrote this.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Loving You is a Losing Game

" _ Superstar rockerboy, Kerry Eurodyne, has allegedly been spotted by multiple anonymous sources entering Night City's Medical Centre in a hurry. While it is still under speculation as to why he's there, fans are beginning to connect dots between Kerry, his self acclaimed right-hand man, V, and last night's storming of Arasaka tower _ ."

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Kerry repeated himself for the third time to the medical centre's receptionist. 

"His name is V. He was just admitted a couple hours ago, you need to let me see him, I need to know he's okay." 

"Like I said, hun, I can't tell you anything or let you in until I get the all clear from upstairs." The receptionist, a lady who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else, shrugged her shoulders and turned to continue typing away at her computer. 

Kerry groaned, rubbing a hand over his face in annoyance. He paced a few steps away before turning on the balls of his feet and marching back to the receptionist with new found fire burning hot in his chest.

"Look, I don't want to be an ass, but I  _ really _ need to see him. He called me earlier and he didn't sound like himself. He's got a lot going on in his head and I don't know if I'd be able to forgive myself if anything happened to him that I could have prevented. He needs me, _ please _ let me in." His eyes were wide and even someone as disinterested in the situation as the receptionist was able to tell how deeply distressed Kerry was.

"I can't, we've got rules and regulations. You have to sit and wait with everyone else. Most I can do is take your name and I'll call you over the moment we have new information on him. Okay?" 

Kerry deflated in on himself, he realised he wasn't going to win this but at least he wasn't being turned away completely. "Okay… uh… Name's Kerry." 

The receptionist nodded and jotted down his name, "Yeah, Eurodyne, I know. Quite a recognisable face you've got there." She smirked up at him.

He pulled his hood further over his head as he walked to the waiting room, finding a chair that was relatively away from the crowd. 

Kerry bounced his leg in place, anxious and eager to see V. His chest was tight and he was beyond worried. If only he had known what V had planned to do, maybe he could have helped, but no, V had decided to keep him in the dark. What if that phone call would be the last time they ever spoke? He had no guarantee that V was okay in any shape or form. What if it wasn't actually V… What if Johnny had won and was in full control of V's body? Kerry wasn't sure how he would react to seeing the man he was slowly falling in love with bit by bit actually be the man who had cast his shadow over Kerry his whole career. 

Kerry shook the thoughts from his head, trying to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and scrunched his eyes shut. 

It had been what felt like a lifetime before he heard the receptionist shout "Kerry!" 

He immediately got to his feet and ignored any looks of bewilderment from possible fans; he was on a mission. As he made his way to the front desk, the same lady met his gaze and turned her full attention to him.

"V is in room 207. He's currently unconscious and we're unsure when he'll wake up. He's been through a traumatic experience which has caused major stress on his body and mind. You're welcome to go sit with him if you like." She handed him a visitor pass and Kerry wasted no time to grab it and thank her. He had to restrain himself from breaking into a full sprint down the halls to find room 207. 

His hand hovered over the door knob. After waiting for so long in fearful ignorance he wasn't sure what he was going to like what he was faced with when he entered the room. He took a deep breath before pushing aside the moment's hesitation to crack open the door and creep inside. 

V was laying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. He was hooked up to multiple beeping machines that monitored his vitals. Kerry tentatively walked towards the bed, feeling fear ball up tight in his chest. 

"Oh, V…" he gently placed his hand over V's, careful to not touch the IV that was pierced into the back of his hand and taped securely in place. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on…"

He moved his hand up V's bicep, over his chest and gently cupped his cheek. Running his thumb over V's split lip, he took in the bruises and abrasions that covered what skin was visible. 

"You've cheated death before, what's once more?" Kerry heard himself saying, almost unaware of his actions. He felt like he was viewing this situation as a third party, watching on from the side. 

Kerry leant down over the hospital bed railing and pressed a gentle kiss to V's forehead. As he pulled back he pushed some hair from V's forehead and admired his features. Kerry didn't want to consider what woukd become of them if Johnny had won after all of this. Kerry was only just started to truly accept his feelings towards V and to have that ripped away all of a sudden would break his heart and shatter his spirit. So, Kerry decided to cherish this moment of desperation and half hearted hope. He lowered the railing of the hospital bed and very carefully settled himself in beside V. He placed a hand on V's chest, taking comfort in the gentle rise and fall as he breathed shallowly. He shifted so that his head was resting on V's chest and he could hear his heart beat faintly. Kerry closed his eyes, fighting the fear that it may not truly be V who greets him when he eventually rouses and has to face reality. 

V felt heavy. His body ached and his head thudded painfully. He couldn't quite remember what had happened in Arasaka tower let alone the events within Mikoshi but he assumed that since he was here, that is had all worked out. That Johnny was gone.

With what felt like the most effort he has ever had to exert, he opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. A room? No, I hospital. There was beeping that rang through his head and he wishes would stop. Then his eyes settled on Kerry. He felt his heart flutter at the sight. He lifted his arm and gently ran his fingers through Kerry's hair, smiling as the man nuzzled himself closer into V's side with a sleepy groan. 

"Ker?" V's voice was hoarse and sore. 

V watched as Kerry's eyes opened and found his own, meeting his gaze with a flood of emotions that V couldn't quite pull apart and decipher.

"V…" his tone was flooded with relief but V could sense the fear. "Hey… is it really  _ you _ ? It's not… y'know." 

"Johnny's gone, I think." V tried to think back to Mikoshi but he only managed to bring up fragments of his conversation with Johnny. "I don't know, I- I feel… empty." 

"That could be good though, right?" Kerry wrapped his arm around V's torso, trying to pull him closer. V responded by weakly running his fingers through Kerry's hair again. 

"I think so." 

"How're you feeling, other than that?" Kerry fidgeted with the short sleeve of V's shirt.

"You don't need to worry about me, you're not my doctor." V muttered playfully, trying to cut some of the tension that weighed heavy in the air.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to worry, V. You went through hell and didn't tell me about it." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Why didn't you tell me?"

V's brows creased in a deep sad frown, "Goodbyes aren't really my thing." 

"You didn't think you'd come back, did you? Was the chip getting that bad? You could have told me when you called." Kerry's voice wavered slightly as he spoke. 

V nodded, "It gets worse and worse every day. I just wanted to hear your voice one more time before it all went to shit…" he felt his eyes sting with the telltale sign of tears. 

Kerry shifted so that he was intertwining this fingers together on V's chest. "Fuck, V…" 

"I know." V breathed out deeply, sitting in this moment for a moment.

"I…" Kerry took a beat to gather himself. "I love you, okay. _ I love you _ and you  _ scared _ me. I thought I lost you." 

"Hey, Ker, I'm here right now, aren't I?" He brought their hands to his mouth and pressed his lips the the back of Kerry's hand. "You've got me, I promise." 

Kerry sighed and leant his head back onto V's chest, listening to his heart beat. They laid together like that for a while, just existing in the same space in a comfortable silence. Kerry, weaving his fingers into the fabric of V's shirt and V, running his hand through Kerry's hair soothingly.

"The screamsheets are catching on…" Kerry muttered after a while. 

"Hmm?" V looked down to him, confused. 

"The screamsheets, I overheard them on the tv in the waiting room, they're connecting the dots between us. Won't be long until the front page of every music magazine is a paparazzi photo of us screaming about 'Kerry's new input' or some shit like that." He laughed softly to himself. 

V contemplated this, imagining what the Afterlife would say when they inevitably saw him on the front page with Kerry Eurodyne of all people. They'd probably make fun of him for it. 

"I wouldn't mind that, actually." V smiled, half daydreaming about it.

"Oh yeah? You wanna go public about us?" Kerry met his gaze and matched his mischievous grin.

"Soon, let them have their conspiracy theories for a while." 

Kerry laughed deep in his chest and rolled over so that he was on his stomach, practically on top of V and tangling their legs together. 

"You enjoy a little chaos, don't you?" He chuckled, pressing a kiss to V's collar bone. 

V hummed a sound of agreement, laughing gently. 

They stayed like that for a while longer. V eventually falling asleep and finally having a moment to truly rest in peace. Kerry stayed by his side the whole time, half asleep, watching V with a loving smile on his face. The screamsheets would get their fill eventually, but for now Kerry had V all to himself. He wouldn't change a thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love Kerry with my whole heart and I hope I did him justice. This was just an idea that popped up in my mind one day and I had to write it and get it out of my system, so here it is! 
> 
> Feel free to join my Cyberpunk 2077 discord server:  
> https://discord.gg/X7bEWkvnjF


End file.
